The Soulfighters
by jolteonshocker
Summary: The story of a pack with epic troubles, love, and adventure. This pack will only focus on one thing and that's survival.
1. Chapter 1

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	2. Chapter 2

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	3. Chapter 3

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	4. Chapter 4

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	5. Chapter 5

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	6. Chapter 6

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7

The next day, the pack was already heaidng out to search for the Eevee sisters, but the Eevee' were having the most hardest time ever. The two Eevee's were wondering around completey lost but a strong wind pushed the two off thier feet. They fell on the ground with a plop. They thought they were heading back for the den but they had no exact idea where they were headed. Another strong breeze swept then off their feet while they were walking.

"It sure is a windy day." the older female Eevee quoted.

"Yeah but why?" the younger sister Eevee said back, tears coming out of her eyes because the wind.

Meanwhile with the pack.

They were all sniffing for the Eevee's scent, but the Eevee's couldn't sniff for them the because the Eevee's were downwind. But the Soulfighter's could certainly sniff for them. The pack was really surprised of the weather, though. Then they started to see lightning, and then thunder boomed. The lightning touched a tree in front of the pack eyes. The tree lit on fire and fell down. The Soulfighter's walked around the tree carefully. Then the lightning started to rapidlt zap the trees causing them to fall down.

One tree was heading right for Izumi!

"Izumi watch out!" Isamu yelled quickly.

Izumi looked above, then quickly ran ahead before she got hit!

"Oh snap! That was close!" Izumi said.

Then with a ZAP! There was a tree that lit on fire it fell headed for the pack. They all ran screaming dodging the tree. Then there were more ZAPS and then more trees fell. The pack dodged the trees but they all stayed together. Then it happened, Akihiro wasn't looking while a tree came right down heading for his body, then BAM! Akihiro was smashed to the ground. His pack helped him get from under the tree. He finally managed to get loose but he had splinters covering him and not to mention the tree had a branch clogged into his back, but he was alive. Akihiro collasped to the ground everyone stayed close to him trying to lift him up. But he couldn't he was nearly crushed, he lay there with his pack covering him and protecting him.

Meanwhile with the Eevee sisters.

The older Eevee sister tried to protect her little sister form the falling trees. They had ran into a cave that would protect them. Soon they ran inside and then they heard growling behind them.

"Get outta here little girls." the pokemon said. It appeared to a Typhlosion, with anger issues.

"Please I don't wanna fight-" The older Eevee couldn't continue because Typhlosin punched her in the face and she fell on her back.

"I want to fight." Typhlosion said running past the younger Eevee towards the older one. When he got to her he slapped the mess out of her! The Eevee was nearly slapped out of the cave. She got up ran under Typhlosion's leg and bit him. Typhlosion stomped all already trying to crush her but he kept missing because of this swift and tiny target. Eevee bit his leg another time but even harder. Typhlosion was getting frustrated this time and reached his hand down to Eevee but his hand was bitten by the Eevee, and blood was seeping out. Typhlosion rapidly kicked and kicked trying to get the Eevee but he failed and kapt being bitten. Typhlosion fell to the ground in pain, he had never seen so much blood on his legs in his life. He ran anyway wimpering and limping as he left. The younger Eevee went to her sister to congraulate her but the older Eevee's form was changing.

Meanwhile with the pack.

The Soulfighter's had a plan,half of the pack would take Akihiro back to the den to take care of him, while the other half would go find the Eevee's. The half that was going to find the Eevee's were:Izumi, Hisoka, Kamiko,Tanko, and Jun. The other rest heade back to the den. The searching pokemon went running to the scent of the Eevee's dodging falling trees on the way. Finally they found then well at least one of them.

"Huh? What in the world is this Espeon doing here? And where's the older Eevee?" Jun asked.

"I am the older Eevee. I just evolved into Espeon, it is morning." Espeon said.

"Yeah it's true big sis evolved!" the younger Eevee shouted.

"WOW!" Everyone said, bewildered.

They finally went back to the pack to see poor Akihiro lying down on soft leaves.

"Oh poor boss, you ok?" Jun asked.

"I'll be ok. But I'll be out for a while. So my wife, Chiharu is in charge." Akihiro said looking at Chiharu while put a wet leaf she found on his wounds.

"Ok. Hey boss can I get a name now?" Espeon asked.

"Oh you must be the older Eevee. Congrats on evolving and your name is Tikaru. I've been saving that name for you." Akihiro said happily.

"Woo hoo!" Tikaru said dancing around happily.

Finally the pack continued their regular schedule. Such as hunting eating, playing, training, and sleeping. It was somewhat of a good day.

Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7

The next day, the pack was already heaidng out to search for the Eevee sisters, but the Eevee' were having the most hardest time ever. The two Eevee's were wondering around completey lost but a strong wind pushed the two off thier feet. They fell on the ground with a plop. They thought they were heading back for the den but they had no exact idea where they were headed. Another strong breeze swept then off their feet while they were walking.

"It sure is a windy day." the older female Eevee quoted.

"Yeah but why?" the younger sister Eevee said back, tears coming out of her eyes because the wind.

Meanwhile with the pack.

They were all sniffing for the Eevee's scent, but the Eevee's couldn't sniff for them the because the Eevee's were downwind. But the Soulfighter's could certainly sniff for them. The pack was really surprised of the weather, though. Then they started to see lightning, and then thunder boomed. The lightning touched a tree in front of the pack eyes. The tree lit on fire and fell down. The Soulfighter's walked around the tree carefully. Then the lightning started to rapidlt zap the trees causing them to fall down.

One tree was heading right for Izumi!

"Izumi watch out!" Isamu yelled quickly.

Izumi looked above, then quickly ran ahead before she got hit!

"Oh snap! That was close!" Izumi said.

Then with a ZAP! There was a tree that lit on fire it fell headed for the pack. They all ran screaming dodging the tree. Then there were more ZAPS and then more trees fell. The pack dodged the trees but they all stayed together. Then it happened, Akihiro wasn't looking while a tree came right down heading for his body, then BAM! Akihiro was smashed to the ground. His pack helped him get from under the tree. He finally managed to get loose but he had splinters covering him and not to mention the tree had a branch clogged into his back, but he was alive. Akihiro collasped to the ground everyone stayed close to him trying to lift him up. But he couldn't he was nearly crushed, he lay there with his pack covering him and protecting him.

Meanwhile with the Eevee sisters.

The older Eevee sister tried to protect her little sister form the falling trees. They had ran into a cave that would protect them. Soon they ran inside and then they heard growling behind them.

"Get outta here little girls." the pokemon said. It appeared to a Typhlosion, with anger issues.

"Please I don't wanna fight-" The older Eevee couldn't continue because Typhlosin punched her in the face and she fell on her back.

"I want to fight." Typhlosion said running past the younger Eevee towards the older one. When he got to her he slapped the mess out of her! The Eevee was nearly slapped out of the cave. She got up ran under Typhlosion's leg and bit him. Typhlosion stomped all already trying to crush her but he kept missing because of this swift and tiny target. Eevee bit his leg another time but even harder. Typhlosion was getting frustrated this time and reached his hand down to Eevee but his hand was bitten by the Eevee, and blood was seeping out. Typhlosion rapidly kicked and kicked trying to get the Eevee but he failed and kapt being bitten. Typhlosion fell to the ground in pain, he had never seen so much blood on his legs in his life. He ran anyway wimpering and limping as he left. The younger Eevee went to her sister to congraulate her but the older Eevee's form was changing.

Meanwhile with the pack.

The Soulfighter's had a plan,half of the pack would take Akihiro back to the den to take care of him, while the other half would go find the Eevee's. The half that was going to find the Eevee's were:Izumi, Hisoka, Kamiko,Tanko, and Jun. The other rest heade back to the den. The searching pokemon went running to the scent of the Eevee's dodging falling trees on the way. Finally they found then well at least one of them.

"Huh? What in the world is this Espeon doing here? And where's the older Eevee?" Jun asked.

"I am the older Eevee. I just evolved into Espeon, it is morning." Espeon said.

"Yeah it's true big sis evolved!" the younger Eevee shouted.

"WOW!" Everyone said, bewildered.

They finally went back to the pack to see poor Akihiro lying down on soft leaves.

"Oh poor boss, you ok?" Jun asked.

"I'll be ok. But I'll be out for a while. So my wife, Chiharu is in charge." Akihiro said looking at Chiharu while put a wet leaf she found on his wounds.

"Ok. Hey boss can I get a name now?" Espeon asked.

"Oh you must be the older Eevee. Congrats on evolving and your name is Tikaru. I've been saving that name for you." Akihiro said happily.

"Woo hoo!" Tikaru said dancing around happily.

Finally the pack continued their regular schedule. Such as hunting, eating, playing, training, and sleeping. It was somewhat of a good day.

Chapter 8

Goro awoke with a start, but he was awake before anybody. He looked at Kamiko's sleeping form. She was a beautifully groomed Espeon that Goro loved and admired. Izumi woke up afterwards to see Goro looking at Kamiko.

"Kissy kissy." Izumi said while acting like she was going to kiss someone.

"Shut Up! You are the only pack member I hate! Along with your buddy Jun, too!" Goro shouted.

"Oh be quiet, you know you wanna kiss her." Izumi said while stretching.

"Whatever." Goro said.

Izumi went outside the den, she was thinking of training a little on this fine day until a snowflake hit her nose. She started thinking of how much Jun would want to see this, while heading deeper into the froest.

Chiharu woke up next and then the whole pack awoke. Kamiko was a little freaked out to see Goro looming over her like a ghost.

"Um, stop that please." Kamiko said while backing away.

"Sorry." Goro said embarassed and blushing.

"Where's Izumi? Me and her usaully go train in the morning." Jun said.

"She went out already. I think she was heading to the north." Goro answered.

"Thanks!" Jun said and bounded out the den to see Izumi.

Jun saw Izumi and they both said good morning to each other. Then they continued walking. Jun wondered why they were going out of the forest boundaries, but Izumi wouldn't answer she just kept walking. Finally Izumi stopped near a house.

"Well, here we are! We are about to break some rules today. But it's worth it for a little fun. Now help me up into this window, I'm sure there is a person inside this house. It should be a trainer." Izumi said while jumping up and down to reach the window.

"We can't do that Izumi we will get caught by the trainer or the pack. Either way it's not good!" Jun said nervous while seeing a little snowflake fall down.

"HELP ME!" Izumi yelled.

Jun finally gave in, she let Izumi get on her head and lifted her into the window which was left open. Izumi was now on the edge of the window and lifted up Jun by the ears. Jun squealed and Izumi shushed her, but finally the two girls were on the edge of the window and hopped in the house. It was a nice house, a TV was left on while a boy sat in a chair with his pokemon on a leash. The pokemon was a Growlithe and it didn't look happy. Izumi silently jumped on the top of the chair the boy was sitting in. Jun watched in horror of what her friend was going to do next. Izumi scratched the boy's head and the boy jumped up and looked behind him, he was ready to catch Izumi as he took a pokeball from his belt. Izumi jumped off the chair quick and ran upstairs to the boy's room. Jun ran too, but she was so confused at what was happening. The boy let go of the leash and went upstairs in his room and looked around for the two eeveelutions. While the Growlithe stayed downstairs and lied down.

"Where are they?" The boy whispered to himself while looking under his bed. The girls weren't even there, they were in the boy's closet.

"Izumi! What was that for!" Jun whispered angrily.

"To have a little fun, don't you want action in the morning?" Izumi asked right when the boy opened the closet and threw his pokeball at Izumi. Izumi ran out the way while Jun followed her. Izumi led Jun to another room which was the father's. The father looked up while he was typing on his computer and got his gun from his belt. BANG! The man shot a bullet at Jun with his rifle. He missed luckily. BANG! BOOM! BAM! The pokemon dodged the bullets aimed at them. The boy came in and yelled at his father. The dad stopped shooting at the girls who were now under the bed. While the boy was yelling at his dad, Jun and Izumi creeped out of the room silently.

"Ok time to go Izumi. I've had enough." Jun said.

"No way! Not yet!"Izumi said and walked in a room where a baby was in carriage. Izumi who was curious jumped in the carraige and landed on the baby. The baby cried loudly and Izumi jumped out the carraige quick and ran to Jun who was still in the hallway. Then a woman with a broom stick in her hand slapped Izumi in the face. Izumi ran while Jun followed and they were also being hit by a crazy woman with a broom stick. The pokemon fell down the stairs trying to avoid the woman's broom stick at the same time.

"There's the window!" Jun yelled. Izumi was the first to jump through the window and Jun followed, finally they were free. The woman quit trying to get back at them.

"See! Wasn't that fun!" Izumi asked.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" Jun shouted excitedly. "We should do that on all mornings!"

"Cool can I come?" Chiharu said from behind them. The girls turned around and they froze seeing Chiharu super angry.

"Hey what's up?" Was all that Izumi and Jun could say.

Chapter 9

Chiharu led the girls back the den and they noticed how the snow fell a little heavier now, but Jun and Izumi were totally scared of their punishment. Finally they were back at the den, every pack member was looking at them with stern faces while others shook their heads disapointedlly. Akihiro who got a little better from his accident walked up to Jun and Izumi who were cowering at the sight of their angry leader.

"Hey boss." Izumi said trying to make the boss happier. "You, uh, saw us at the house, huh? Or did you have a hunch? 'Cause I know that you are so smart and how you can-"

"SHUT IT!" Akihiro yelled which cut Izumi off. Jun was trying to sneak away until Akihiro noticed. "YOU COME BACK HERE!" Jun instantly went back to her spot near Izumi and in front of the boss.

"Sorry." Jun said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU GIRLS HAVE BROKEN THE BEST RULE THEIR IS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS, RIGHT!" Akihiro thundered. Izumi and Jun said yes in a tiny voice. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! BUT YOU TWO HAD TO DISOBEY ME! WHAT DO THINK WILL COME FROM THAT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! AND WHO"S FAULT IS THAT?"

"Ours." Jun and Izumi said.

"NO DINNER, NO TRAINING, NO PLAYING, JUST THINKING OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Akihiro boomed.

"What! That's not fair! We didn't get killed and if we did you wouldn't care! You hated me ever since I joined this stupid pack! You even hated Jun too because she was my friend when we joined! I feel like I've died and went to h-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF THE PACK! AND HOW DO YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" Akihiro pushed his way in front of Jun and Izumi and told his pack to go hunting with him, the pack did as told and left without Jun and Izumi, who were looking down at the ground sadly.

Chapter 10


	9. Chapter 9

The Soulfighters

That fall air swarmed around the SoulFighters den. The Soulfighter's were a pack of Eevee's and their evolutions. The pack leader a Flareon(who's name was Akihiro), stuck himself out his den and smelled food in the air. He was ready to hunt. The other pack members who weren't in the hunting party either played with the other members or trained to become better fighters of the pack.(I'll give you the other pack member names later)

"Hunting party, come I smell food afoot!" Akihiro said as he led the hunting party out which contained, a Jolteon, a Glaceon, and a Espeon.

They saw the Skitty after they had been 5 feet away from the den. Yet the Skitty was killed in the blink of the eye when they pack launched on it. Now the Jolteon carried the limp Skitty back to the den following Akihiro and the others.

"We have more food my brothers and sisters!" Akihiro anouced as they all walked back inside. The whole pack turned to look at him and cheers of a successful kill arised. Then Jolteon threw the Skitty in the middle of the den where kills had been placed.

"Ooooh ooh! Yeah we have more food! I can't wait until I can go hunting!" A happy Eevee pup said jumping up and down.

"Yeah, it's fun and you'll be ready soon by the way!" Espeon said to the Eevee pup.

"Yeah but what really is gonna be exciting is when those winter hunts start coming! That's some exhilirating hunts!" Glaceon said since she was an ice type.

"It will be harder to take care of the new pups Vaporeon just had though." Jolteon said looking at the Eevee's play with their mother, Vaporeon, except the Eevee pup who was excited for hunting.

"I'll be ready!" the Eevee pup said.

Soon the pokemon stopped talking and went back to play. Jolteon and Espeon went to go mess with Umbreon, Glaceon went to play with Leafeon, and Eevee went to go play with his mother and pups.

"Heh, I could do better than a tiny Skitty!" Umbreon said as he tried to tackle Jolteon, but he missed.

"As if! You are hardly chosen for the hunting party!" Jolteon said as she playfully bit his neck.

Espeon joined in by gently slapping Umbreon's face with her tail.

Akihiro watched over his pack, which contained: The daring and smart talking Jolteon(who's name is Izumi), a super cool and super cute Glaceon(who's name was Jun), a sly and savvy Espeon(whose name is Kamiko), a hilarious and courageous Umbreon(whose name is Goro), a protective and watchful Vaporeon(which was Flareon's wife and her name is Chiharu), a not very bright but surely helpful Leafeon(whose name is Hisoka), and three playful Eevee pups who were on their way to evolution(the weren't old enough to get names). Akihiro loved his pack but recent attacks have been made aginast them like this one coming up.

Chapter 1

Akihiro was taking care of the pups this time, so could rest a little. Having the pups made Chiharu sick for some reason, or was it something else? Yet Akihiro couldn't go hunt with the party so Izumi, Jun, and Kamiko had to go hunting without him.

Izumi and the party bursted out the den and rushed to the smell of food.

"I see the food! It's a plump Pidgeotto!" Kamiko shouted but apparently wasn't loud enough for the Pidgeotto to hear.

Izumi lips were quivering and Jun was getting jumpy, they had never seen such a meal.

A big Arcanine appeared from no where and was heading for the Pidgeotto but he made it before the hunting party and swiped at his prey. He was ready to eat it when Izumi and the party pushed him in the side and he just toppled over. He got back up after dusting himself off and saw Jun pick up the Pidgeotto and was ready to go back to the den until the Arcanine caught up to Jun and bit her tail. The Glaceon collasped letting go of the Pidgeotto. Kamiko picked it up and ran back to the den. While she was doing that Izumi jumped on his back and bit him. The Arcanine was running around frantically to whip her off, it was actually working too. Jun got up and bit his leg. The Arcanine fell down, and Izumi bit him one last time to finish him. The Arcanine wasn't dead however but he did manage to scramble away. Soon Kamiko came back with the pack behind her.

"Where'd the Arcanine go?" The confused Espeon thinking that she went through all the trouble to get the pack.

"He scrambled away, you were awfuly late by the way." Izumi snickered.

"Well sooory!" Kamiko said sarcastically.

"Guys don't argue let's just go, we got the food anyways." Jun said trying to avoid a problem between the girls.

The whole pack went back to the den and feasted on the Pidgeotto.

"You said there was another pokemon attacking you but what pack was it from?" Hisoka, the Leafeon(if you remembered), said with a mouthful of Pidgeotto.

"If they said it was an Arcanine it was probably from the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu(the Vaporeon) insisted.

"What's that mommy?" the little girl Eevee asked.

"That's a pack with mostly all dog and wolf type pokemon." Chiharu answered.

"Oh." the little girl Eevee said, but she continued on,"Are they mean?"

"They can be gruesome, but we must heed this warning. May be the Bloodclaw pack could be moving into our realm. If they do they could eat our prey and try to take over our side just to make them stronger or maybe they want to get rid of us so they can have our realm. After all who wouldn't want our realm we have the most food." Akihiro said sternly as everyone stopped eating just to listen.

"They're pack is bigger than ours so we have to be careful, this realm is the best I don't want to lose it. So we'll have to try and share it." Akihiro said then got back to eating.

"Oh brother, here comes a problem." Goro(the Umbreon) said.

Chapter 2

That day the Bloodclaw pack's member, Mightyena came inside the Soulfighters den to anounce what their pack had in mind.

"Hello. I would just like to say that we would deeply like to, how should I put this? Oh I know, how about I say the Bloodclaw pack would like to raid you out of your side of the realms. We are stronger than you since we have more members in our pack so don't say no." the Mightyena said slyly.

"What you expect us to say yes? This is our realm way before you!" Akihiro said as he stepped up to Mightyena and huffed.

"Oh please we can kill you all if you disagree and we don't want to do this the forceful way." Mightyena said almost chuckling as he spoke.

Akihiro sliced Mightyena's nose with his claw to show him he wasn't kidding.

Mightyena stepped back and replied,"Please don't be this way I wouldn't wanna kill you." Mightyena said then hit him to the floor with his paw. The hurt Flareon got up and bit his ear and Mightyena wailed in pain. Akihiro then scratched his neck and Mightyena started to leave but with one last remark he said," I didn't want to have to do this." Then he jumped on Akihiro and sliced his back. Chiharu came out of no where and slapped the Mightyena off her husband's back, then the Mightyena fell down backwards. Akihiro got up and spat fire on his paws and made him run away.

"I did something wrong." Akihiro admitted.

"Like what?" Chiharu asked.

"He's going back to his pack and tell him what I've done and then his whole pack will attack us. I only wish we had more members." Akihiro sobbed. But it seemed as if his prayers had been answered.

Chapter 3

That night Akihiro was twitching in his sleep, thinking about his pack being ambushed by the stupid Bloodclaw pack member. But that wasn't the only thing that was worried that night it was also a lone Flareon wondering off in the forest also alone with a Vaporeon and a Jolteon right behing him.

"How long do we have to walk? I'm sure we abandoned that stupid trainer and we can find a new home some other time." The Vaporeon who's name was Kristen said.

"I won't stop until I have a Kristen!" the Flareon who's name was Tracey blurted.

"Well, I'm so tired I agree with Kristen." The Jolteon said who's name was Drake.

The trio of pokemon was actually close to the Soulfighter's den so everyone was able to hear them. Akihiro got up and saw them and asked from a distance who they were.

Akihiro's voice boomed loudly so Tracey replied back,"I'm a Flareon and these are my eeveelution friends and well we need a home!"

Akihiro was excited to hear that were his kind so he ran out to meet them. "Come to my pack and we will befriend you." The leader Flareon said and so they young eeveelutions followed him a couple of feet over to his den.

"Welcome please just rest the pack will be happy to see you in the morning." Akihiro said and they all went to sleep.

Chapter 4

The next morning everyone arised and was so happy to see the newcomers who had just joined over night. They all had to take their hunting courses to see if their skill was enough, so they did as soon as they were told, they als gave them new names. Krsiten's new name is now Kazuko, Drake's new name is now Juro, and Tracey's new name is now Isamu.

That day they saw their prey soon after looking so hard. It was a Glameow. Isamu used his fire attack, flamethrower at it first, which burned it a little but then it ran away. The three newcomers ran after it, going through trees and bushes. Kazuko used her ice beam attack, which stung it a little but it just kept running. They followed with no idea where they were going. Then Juro used it's Thunder Shock attack which paralyzed it but it didn't do anything, it just kept running.

"Keep going guys!" Isamu yelled and ran after it with the rest of the two following.

Then they ran into a Mightyena who scratched Isamu on the face. Isamu fell back on his back and crashed into Kazuko and Juro also knocking them down. But they all got up and ran away, the Mightyena still chased them though. The Mightyena caught up to Kazuko who was behind her and took her tail in his mouth and twirled her tail around and then let go of her. Kazuko got hit into a tree. Juro used his thunder shock to try and shock him but he rubbed it off and scratched his leg, which left a huge scar. Isamu didn't know what to do but he tried to get to Juro, since he was on the ground next to him. Then he would get Kazuko. Mightyena wouldn't allow it he just bit Isamu's ear and nearly ripped it off. Isamu ran away and back to the pack to tell them all the news. The pack got up and bounded to the area Isamu had told of and they all pounced on the Mightyena(except for the Eevee's who were still too young)and knocked him over. Hisoka picked up Juro's body and headed back to the den. Jun picked up Kazuko(who was lying on a tree)and ran back to the den too. The others attacked the Mightyena while it was still down just to finish him off only because that Mightyena was apart of the Bloodclaw pack. The Mightyena was killed and the pack left it there not wanting to eat it or anything.

When the pack got back they made sure Juro and Kazuko were okay by treating their wounds and feeding them herbs. The Soulfighter's could hear howls outside of the den, but they were howls of the Bloodclaw pack and they were also howls of sorrow because they had just found the dead body of one of their recruits. The Bloodclaw pack knew who killed their member and they would get them back.

"You ok young one?" Akihiro asked Kazuko, Juro, and Isamu.

"I'm alright I suppose." Kazuko said back.

"Yeah me too." Juro said.

"And me." Isamu said lastly.

"You guys were trashed back there you are just lucky we saved you." Goro said.

Izumi replied back at Goro's remark,"Yeah but that's what packs are for."

"Who was that pokemon?" The hurt Kazuko asked.

"That pokemon belongs to the Bloodclaw pack." Chiharu said.

Before Isamu could ask a question a gunshot alerted all of them.

Chapter 5

Another gunshot echoed through the air. The Eevee's crowded around their mother, Chiharu while Akihiro sniffed the air and smelled something smoky...it was a gun.

"Oh my." Chiharu said astonished. "Should we leave?"

"No, then they would have found us." Akihiro said.

"Who's they?" Isamu asked.

"People. People the worst of worst! Yet the worst people you could ever meet is a Trainer!" Akihiro exclaimed thinking of terrible memories of his last trainer. The pack bowed their heads when the leader said that trainers were terrible, as a another gunshot blew off. Then there was a squeal and a thick, coarse voice that said,"Did we get it?" Akihiro cringed when the man said that. But there was hope, that squeal then went,"Leafy!" It was a Leafeon by the sound of it. Then another gunshot blew off and it was getting near to the den. The Eevee's cuddled around Chiharu in fear as the gunshots got closer and clcser...

Akihiro heard the Leafeon squeal again and again and really wanted to save it from those horrible people. So he decided he'd go out there. The pack went with him too, and they raced to where they heard the squeals and gunshots.

"There it is!" Goro said seeing the Leafeon headed right for them.

"Help! The Leafeon said when he ran into them.

"We will, don't-" Akihiro would have finished but the saw the men with their guns heading for them!

"RUN!" Akihiro said pushing the pack back, including the Leafeon, with his nose hurriedly.

The man with the t-shirt on aimed his gun at Akihiro and fired. The Flareon's look on his face was horrified but the bullet was deflected by Kamiko's(the Espeon of the group, if you remembered)light screen. As thankful as Akihiro was he still rushed everyone to the den without saying thank you. Everyone ran as fast as they could and not to mention everyone seemed to be protecting their leader, Akihiro and the Leafeon most of all. The team was so close to the den they could taste it until they heard a gunshot and a plop on the ground. They didn't dare turn to look around but successfully made it inside the den safely but never knew who got shot. The men couldn't fit inside the den it had a small opening so only pokemon could fit through. Also the den's top part of the entrance had spikes on top, enough to pierce and kill anyone. The two men quit looking for the pokemon they wanted so it was safe enough to go out and see who got shot. It wasn't anyone in the pack though, not even Leafeon. So when they looked outside they saw a Manectric's dead body lying on the ground. It was apart of the Bloodclaw pack from the looks of it. The Soulfighter's were surprised but sad even though it was apart of the Bloodclaw pack.

Chapter 6

It was starting to get dark now so, the Soulfighters went inside their den with a new member, Leafeon, who's new name was Li Khan(I know I'm adding a lot of names and pokemon here, but don't worry you'll remember them in no time!). Li Khan was a good member and was perfect at hunting, too. But then suddenly a squawk came out of now where.

"Oh what now!" Akihiro mumbled to himself as he went outside to see a Fearow flying down to their den.

"I have a message from the Freedom Flyers." Fearow said as he dropped down a message from his talon.

"You expect me to read?" Akihiro asked.

"Oh I'll read it for you." Fearow picked up the message with his wings and read,"Dear, Soulfighters, winters coming sooner than we thought. We just sent a Staraptor to see the mass outbreaks of hunters everywhere."

"How does he know us?" Akihiro interupted.

"Because Leader Pidgeot has known you for a long time now. He's heard a lot. Anyways..." Fearow cleared his throat and continued to read the message,"The mass outbreak of hunters is because they want to be prepared for the Winter Hunting Games, a competition of who can hunt the most pokemon I've heard. Be prepared and spread this warning around and Good bye." Fearow stopped and wanted for the Flareon's answer.

"Well, we'll take warning and thanks." Akihiro said and went back inside the den when Fearow flew away.

He told the whole pack about what was happening but a pokemon came right inside the den, it was the Bloodclaw pack.

"You killed two of our members! You will parish Soulfighters!" The Houndoom soon wasn't alone, a bunch of Manectric's, Arcanines, and Mightyena's bursted through the den entrance and they all attacked their specific pokemon they wanted to kill. Houndoom launched at Akihiro and scratched on the face hard. Akihiro tried to tell the pack to run gut as soon as he turned around his pack was being attacked by multiple pokemon of the Bloodclaw pack. Akihiro used Flare Blitz on Houndoom and while Houndoom's eye's were scared Akihiro jumped on his back and violently scratched him. Houndoom slammed his back aginast the wall which Akihiro too. The poor Flareon was being crushed to a pulp. But that wasn't the only thing that was hurt and nearly killed the pack was being killed too! Jun(the Glaceon)tried to rescue the Eevee babies but was slapped in the face by an Arcanine's paw, Jun was slapped across the den all the way to the wall. She hit the wall with a bang and it knocked her out cold. The Eevee's did manage to escape though just by a hair. They nearly got hit by a Manectric's volt tackle and an Arcanine's Overheat. The Overheat sparked a fire in the den and then everyone just might die in that burning inferno except the Eevee's who escaped just in the nick of time. Chiharu and Kazuko(being the water type Vaporeon's they are) use their hydro pumps and water guns to try and put the massive fire out by it only seemed to grow bigger. Li Khan and Hisoka(being the grass type Leafeon's they are) were burning to a crisp the most, their leaves were burning a whole lot! Not to mention Jun(being the ice typpe Glaceon she is)was melting in this fiery wasteland with fire everywhere! Even the enemies were burning up!

Meanwhile with the Eevee's.

"We Have to go back in their!" One male Eevee said while looking back to see flames spitting out the den in all directions.

"NOOO! Not even mommy would want us to go in their again! And want are we gonna do in their when we do in? Huh? We are weak we'll die!" The sister Eevee said.

"Then we'll evolve!" The male Eevee said running back inside the fiery inferno just to see the Soulfighter's trying to fight the Bloodclaw pack and Bloodclaw pack was doing the same thing.

The Eevee ran up to a Mightyena who was Chiharu(who had quit using Hydro pump)and bit the skin right off! The Mightyena fainted and then a magnifecent change appeared to the Eevee's form. He was now an Umbreon! The new Unbreon ran up to Chiharu and picked her up and carried her on his back and ran out the den. He went back in their to save the rest. Just when he thought he was the hero a paw came out of no where a hit him in the neck! Umbreon fell to the ground to see the pokemon was an Arcanine who had hit his neck. That Arcanine had a furious look in his eyes and launched at Umbreon with his big jaws and was ready to kill him. Then Izumi(the Jolteon)used her volt tackle and slammed him in the sides, which knocked Arcanine all the way across the den and he had hit the wall. Izumi collapsed on the ground breathless and speechless and tired.

That's when a siren sound came out of no where and then a truck's headlight's shone brightly through the night and then people got out the truck when they were close enough to the den. They seemed to be unloading bucket's of water on the truck and splashed it on the den. Five by five the people were unloading bucket's onto the den and then the fire was put out and the Bloodclaw pack ran away as soon as they got a sight of the humans. The people got into their truck and road out the forest.

"Ugh Akihiro said looking at his much cooler surroundings. He got up and walked over to the newly evolved Umbreon and then he walked over to everyone else. Soon and gradually the pack began to awaken.

"Are you guys ok?" Akihiro asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Isamu(the other Flareon)replied.

Everyone needed some much needed rest and before that they gave the newly evolved Umbreon a new name, Tanko. Tanko was proud indeed.

"Hold on!" Tanko said before the pack went to bed,"Where's the other two Eevee's?"

The pack panicked but Akihiro declared that they would look for them tomorow everyone needed sleep. They all thought that the Eevee's couldn't have moved on to far but they were exactly wrong.

Chapter 7

The next day, the pack was already heaidng out to search for the Eevee sisters, but the Eevee' were having the most hardest time ever. The two Eevee's were wondering around completey lost but a strong wind pushed the two off thier feet. They fell on the ground with a plop. They thought they were heading back for the den but they had no exact idea where they were headed. Another strong breeze swept then off their feet while they were walking.

"It sure is a windy day." the older female Eevee quoted.

"Yeah but why?" the younger sister Eevee said back, tears coming out of her eyes because the wind.

Meanwhile with the pack.

They were all sniffing for the Eevee's scent, but the Eevee's couldn't sniff for them the because the Eevee's were downwind. But the Soulfighter's could certainly sniff for them. The pack was really surprised of the weather, though. Then they started to see lightning, and then thunder boomed. The lightning touched a tree in front of the pack eyes. The tree lit on fire and fell down. The Soulfighter's walked around the tree carefully. Then the lightning started to rapidlt zap the trees causing them to fall down.

One tree was heading right for Izumi!

"Izumi watch out!" Isamu yelled quickly.

Izumi looked above, then quickly ran ahead before she got hit!

"Oh snap! That was close!" Izumi said.

Then with a ZAP! There was a tree that lit on fire it fell headed for the pack. They all ran screaming dodging the tree. Then there were more ZAPS and then more trees fell. The pack dodged the trees but they all stayed together. Then it happened, Akihiro wasn't looking while a tree came right down heading for his body, then BAM! Akihiro was smashed to the ground. His pack helped him get from under the tree. He finally managed to get loose but he had splinters covering him and not to mention the tree had a branch clogged into his back, but he was alive. Akihiro collasped to the ground everyone stayed close to him trying to lift him up. But he couldn't he was nearly crushed, he lay there with his pack covering him and protecting him.

Meanwhile with the Eevee sisters.

The older Eevee sister tried to protect her little sister form the falling trees. They had ran into a cave that would protect them. Soon they ran inside and then they heard growling behind them.

"Get outta here little girls." the pokemon said. It appeared to a Typhlosion, with anger issues.

"Please I don't wanna fight-" The older Eevee couldn't continue because Typhlosin punched her in the face and she fell on her back.

"I want to fight." Typhlosion said running past the younger Eevee towards the older one. When he got to her he slapped the mess out of her! The Eevee was nearly slapped out of the cave. She got up ran under Typhlosion's leg and bit him. Typhlosion stomped all already trying to crush her but he kept missing because of this swift and tiny target. Eevee bit his leg another time but even harder. Typhlosion was getting frustrated this time and reached his hand down to Eevee but his hand was bitten by the Eevee, and blood was seeping out. Typhlosion rapidly kicked and kicked trying to get the Eevee but he failed and kapt being bitten. Typhlosion fell to the ground in pain, he had never seen so much blood on his legs in his life. He ran anyway wimpering and limping as he left. The younger Eevee went to her sister to congraulate her but the older Eevee's form was changing.

Meanwhile with the pack.

The Soulfighter's had a plan,half of the pack would take Akihiro back to the den to take care of him, while the other half would go find the Eevee's. The half that was going to find the Eevee's were:Izumi, Hisoka, Kamiko,Tanko, and Jun. The other rest heade back to the den. The searching pokemon went running to the scent of the Eevee's dodging falling trees on the way. Finally they found then well at least one of them.

"Huh? What in the world is this Espeon doing here? And where's the older Eevee?" Jun asked.

"I am the older Eevee. I just evolved into Espeon, it is morning." Espeon said.

"Yeah it's true big sis evolved!" the younger Eevee shouted.

"WOW!" Everyone said, bewildered.

They finally went back to the pack to see poor Akihiro lying down on soft leaves.

"Oh poor boss, you ok?" Jun asked.

"I'll be ok. But I'll be out for a while. So my wife, Chiharu is in charge." Akihiro said looking at Chiharu while put a wet leaf she found on his wounds.

"Ok. Hey boss can I get a name now?" Espeon asked.

"Oh you must be the older Eevee. Congrats on evolving and your name is Tikaru. I've been saving that name for you." Akihiro said happily.

"Woo hoo!" Tikaru said dancing around happily.

Finally the pack continued their regular schedule. Such as hunting, eating, playing, training, and sleeping. It was somewhat of a good day.

Chapter 8

Goro awoke with a start, but he was awake before anybody. He looked at Kamiko's sleeping form. She was a beautifully groomed Espeon that Goro loved and admired. Izumi woke up afterwards to see Goro looking at Kamiko.

"Kissy kissy." Izumi said while acting like she was going to kiss someone.

"Shut Up! You are the only pack member I hate! Along with your buddy Jun, too!" Goro shouted.

"Oh be quiet, you know you wanna kiss her." Izumi said while stretching.

"Whatever." Goro said.

Izumi went outside the den, she was thinking of training a little on this fine day until a snowflake hit her nose. She started thinking of how much Jun would want to see this, while heading deeper into the froest.

Chiharu woke up next and then the whole pack awoke. Kamiko was a little freaked out to see Goro looming over her like a ghost.

"Um, stop that please." Kamiko said while backing away.

"Sorry." Goro said embarassed and blushing.

"Where's Izumi? Me and her usaully go train in the morning." Jun said.

"She went out already. I think she was heading to the north." Goro answered.

"Thanks!" Jun said and bounded out the den to see Izumi.

Jun saw Izumi and they both said good morning to each other. Then they continued walking. Jun wondered why they were going out of the forest boundaries, but Izumi wouldn't answer she just kept walking. Finally Izumi stopped near a house.

"Well, here we are! We are about to break some rules today. But it's worth it for a little fun. Now help me up into this window, I'm sure there is a person inside this house. It should be a trainer." Izumi said while jumping up and down to reach the window.

"We can't do that Izumi we will get caught by the trainer or the pack. Either way it's not good!" Jun said nervous while seeing a little snowflake fall down.

"HELP ME!" Izumi yelled.

Jun finally gave in, she let Izumi get on her head and lifted her into the window which was left open. Izumi was now on the edge of the window and lifted up Jun by the ears. Jun squealed and Izumi shushed her, but finally the two girls were on the edge of the window and hopped in the house. It was a nice house, a TV was left on while a boy sat in a chair with his pokemon on a leash. The pokemon was a Growlithe and it didn't look happy. Izumi silently jumped on the top of the chair the boy was sitting in. Jun watched in horror of what her friend was going to do next. Izumi scratched the boy's head and the boy jumped up and looked behind him, he was ready to catch Izumi as he took a pokeball from his belt. Izumi jumped off the chair quick and ran upstairs to the boy's room. Jun ran too, but she was so confused at what was happening. The boy let go of the leash and went upstairs in his room and looked around for the two eeveelutions. While the Growlithe stayed downstairs and lied down.

"Where are they?" The boy whispered to himself while looking under his bed. The girls weren't even there, they were in the boy's closet.

"Izumi! What was that for!" Jun whispered angrily.

"To have a little fun, don't you want action in the morning?" Izumi asked right when the boy opened the closet and threw his pokeball at Izumi. Izumi ran out the way while Jun followed her. Izumi led Jun to another room which was the father's. The father looked up while he was typing on his computer and got his gun from his belt. BANG! The man shot a bullet at Jun with his rifle. He missed luckily. BANG! BOOM! BAM! The pokemon dodged the bullets aimed at them. The boy came in and yelled at his father. The dad stopped shooting at the girls who were now under the bed. While the boy was yelling at his dad, Jun and Izumi creeped out of the room silently.

"Ok time to go Izumi. I've had enough." Jun said.

"No way! Not yet!"Izumi said and walked in a room where a baby was in carriage. Izumi who was curious jumped in the carraige and landed on the baby. The baby cried loudly and Izumi jumped out the carraige quick and ran to Jun who was still in the hallway. Then a woman with a broom stick in her hand slapped Izumi in the face. Izumi ran while Jun followed and they were also being hit by a crazy woman with a broom stick. The pokemon fell down the stairs trying to avoid the woman's broom stick at the same time.

"There's the window!" Jun yelled. Izumi was the first to jump through the window and Jun followed, finally they were free. The woman quit trying to get back at them.

"See! Wasn't that fun!" Izumi asked.

"Yeah! I guess you're right!" Jun shouted excitedly. "We should do that on all mornings!"

"Cool can I come?" Chiharu said from behind them. The girls turned around and they froze seeing Chiharu super angry.

"Hey what's up?" Was all that Izumi and Jun could say.

Chapter 9

Chiharu led the girls back the den and they noticed how the snow fell a little heavier now, but Jun and Izumi were totally scared of their punishment. Finally they were back at the den, every pack member was looking at them with stern faces while others shook their heads disapointedlly. Akihiro who got a little better from his accident walked up to Jun and Izumi who were cowering at the sight of their angry leader.

"Hey boss." Izumi said trying to make the boss happier. "You, uh, saw us at the house, huh? Or did you have a hunch? 'Cause I know that you are so smart and how you can-"

"SHUT IT!" Akihiro yelled which cut Izumi off. Jun was trying to sneak away until Akihiro noticed. "YOU COME BACK HERE!" Jun instantly went back to her spot near Izumi and in front of the boss.

"Sorry." Jun said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU GIRLS HAVE BROKEN THE BEST RULE THEIR IS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT IS, RIGHT!" Akihiro thundered. Izumi and Jun said yes in a tiny voice. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! BUT YOU TWO HAD TO DISOBEY ME! WHAT DO THINK WILL COME FROM THAT! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! AND WHO"S FAULT IS THAT?"

"Ours." Jun and Izumi said.

"NO DINNER, NO TRAINING, NO PLAYING, JUST THINKING OF WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Akihiro boomed.

"What! That's not fair! We didn't get killed and if we did you wouldn't care! You hated me ever since I joined this stupid pack! You even hated Jun too because she was my friend when we joined! I feel like I've died and went to h-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD IN FRONT OF THE PACK! AND HOW DO YOU DARE YELL AT ME LIKE THAT!" Akihiro pushed his way in front of Jun and Izumi and told his pack to go hunting with him, the pack did as told and left without Jun and Izumi, who were looking down at the ground sadly.

Chapter 10


End file.
